Shipping/postal fees or courier charges for items such as DVDs are typically calculated based on the following factors: the distance from source to destination, location of the destination and weight of the item to be sent.
There are concerns that DVD cases are not environmentally friendly because they are made from plastics material which is not biodegradable.
It is a desire to reduce the weight of the DVD cases in order to reduce the cost of shipping. It is another desire to reduce the amount of plastics material required for DVD cases to reduce manufacturing costs and minimize environmental impact.